Multiple bitrate streaming involves allowing a client to adaptively request different versions of a media program encoded at multiple bitrates. For example, a client can select which version of a media program to request based on the available bandwidth or download speed. When the client determines that the available bandwidth is greater than the bitrate of the current version of the media program being downloaded, the client can request a higher bitrate version of the media program. In contrast, when the client determines that the available bandwidth is lower than the current bitrate of the current version of the media program being downloaded, the client can request a lower bitrate version of the media program.
When available bandwidth goes down, the playback of the media program may be adversely affected because less video content for the media program is received and may cause the playback to be jittery. To compensate for the reduced amount of bandwidth, the client can switch to the lower bitrate version of the media program. This compensates for the lower amount of available bandwidth because the lower bitrate version of the media program allows the client to download more of the media program than if a higher bitrate was used. However, the quality of the playback of the media program will be affected, which may adversely affect the viewing experience as lower resolution video is being played. Thus, unnecessarily switching to a lower bitrate version of the media program is undesirable.